Stowaway Aboard the Black Pearl
by angelfired
Summary: ok, i am finaly almost done. jackother character fic. christina stows away on the pearl..........
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~  
  
Christina had runaway from home. She was eighteen years old and was to marry an old, cruel man. Christina decided she would do everything to prevent this marrige.  
  
So she ran away. She headed for the dock where she saw a single ship, a ship with black sails. Christina ran aboard the ship and hid in a life boat covered in canvas.  
  
Christina fell asleep there.   
  
The next morning, Christina woke to a bright sunny day. There was a man with brown hair staring down at her. " Jack, she's alive," the man called to his commrade.  
  
" What is your name,lass?"Jack asked.  
  
"Christina Cody" she replied.  
  
" Well Christina, you do know you've stowed away on a pirate ship and one at sea for that matter?" Jack said.  
  
" No, I didn't," Christina stammered.  
  
" Well, welcome to the Black Pearl, love."  
  
Authors Note: kind of short, but I'll make up for it next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Christina was in a room below deck. She walked over to the mirror and looked in at her eighteen year old   
  
self. She knew she was pretty already. Not many men could resist her tall, slim figure, her waist length  
  
brunette curls, her big green eyes, or her warm smile. It was not a smiling face that greeted her, but  
  
a sad face. Christina couldn't stop thinking about all of the things that could happen aboard this ship. The  
  
only good thing was Captain Jack Sparrow. There was something about him that Christina couldn't put   
  
her finger on. Sure he was good looking. But there was something in his rougish nature that Christina   
  
fancied. But, there was also Will Turner. When he led her down below deck, Christina noticed him staring  
  
deeply into her eyes, as if he was trying to read her soul.  
  
Christina walked to the closet and sure enough, as Jack had said, there were several pretty dresses. She  
  
picked one and layed it on the bed. She unlaced the back of her dress and pulled herself out of it. She   
  
was now just in her petticoats, corset and garters, all of which were ripped. Christina walked over to the  
  
dresser and pulled out fresh under garments. She slipped out of her old clothes and put the new ones on.  
  
The dress was kind of plain, but Christina didn't really care. It was made of some sort of red material.  
  
After she was dressed and groomed, Christina walked up on the deck where she saw Will.  
  
" Why, hello Miss Cody." he greeted her warmly.  
  
" Please, do call me Christina. I'm so tired of being Miss Cody." Christina implored.  
  
" Alright Miss..I mean Christina." he said in reply.  
  
She gave him a warm smile and said, " Much better"  
  
At that moment Jack walked over. Christina felt her heart begin to race.  
  
" Hullo again, Christina. May I speak to you?" Jack asked.  
  
" But of course" Christina said.  
  
The two strolled down to Jack's little cabin.  
  
" First of all, why did you stow away on my ship? I know you're from one of the richest families around."  
  
" I ran away and I needed somewhere to go and I saw your ship, so I got on board."  
  
" Why did you run away?"  
  
" Because my family was trying to marry me off to a completely horrible man. I'm only eighteen years old.  
  
To me marrige looks like a cage. If I would have stayed, I would never be free again." Christina said.  
  
" I know what you mean. Well you're welcome aboard the Pearl. She is now your home as she is mine and   
  
Will's and Elizabeth's."   
  
" Who is Elizabeth?"  
  
" Will's wife. She is having a child right now and that is why she not be with us."  
  
" Oh. Will I meet her?"  
  
" Yes you shall. In the very near future in fact."  
  
Jack smiled at her. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" Welcome to the Caribbean, love," he said and walked out of the cabin.  
  
Authors note: ok. what did you think? please rate. I'll try to hurry to the interesting part so if this is  
  
boring you, hold on! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So far, so good. Thank you all for rating my unfinished work.  
  
Fire Daughter: Glad you like it.  
  
Sailor PPearl: There is yet to come.  
  
Carrianne: I will make it longer. I have it all figured out.  
  
freakyfroggurl: Heres an update.  
  
graveflower85: Thank you so much. I'm trying to improve my writing, so I appreciate the  
  
criticisms.  
  
Thank you all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Christina exited Jack's cabin and walked to her own. She entered and sat down at the little  
  
desk. She picked up her satchel, the one of the few things from home she had brought with her,  
  
and reached in and retrieved her diary. She flipped to the last page she had wrote on and looked   
  
down at the memories. Christina had last written in the little crimson book about a month ago. That   
  
was before her betrothal to Robert Milesand. Christina loathed this man with a passion and her  
  
father tried to marry her off to him. The last diary entry was a week before her father's idiocy.  
  
Christina read the entry five times through. She then flipped to the next page, picked up her pencil,  
  
and wrote a short entry.  
  
  
  
" Dear Diary," Christina wrote. " It has been about a month since I have confided in your pages. I have   
  
run away from home, my father, and Robert. I know I should face my fears instead of hiding from them,   
  
but I couldn't and have branded myself a coward. My dear mother would be ashamed of me for my cowardice.  
  
But what could I have done? Anyways, I am aboard a pirate ship by the name of the Black Pearl. The Pearl is   
  
captained by man called Jack Sparrow. He is kindly allowing me to stay on his ship at no expense until I decide  
  
what to do. There is also a man called Turner along with the crew. That is all for now. I feel sort of drowsy."  
  
Three Weeks Later.....  
  
Christina was like a member of the Pearl's family in no time at all. She became less like Christina and more like  
  
herself. All these years, underneath it all, there had been something besides the quiet young lady. There was a   
  
an actual person inside her. The crew all refered to her as Cody. They acted as though she had always been there.  
  
The whole crew knew that since Elizabeth had been gone, the Pearl had been calling for a woman's touch. Christina   
  
gave that touch. Although she was just as rowdy as the men, she knew how to sew, and other such womanly arts.  
  
That night the Pearl sailed into Port Royal. The crew dropped anchor before retiring to their cabins. They   
  
slept until dawns first light. The next morning, the crew went to breakfast before setting out to buy supplies.  
  
Jack and Will prepared to go to see Elizabeth and Will's new born baby. Christina would be meeting Elizabeth for   
  
the first time, so she dressed extra pretty.  
  
" Ah lass, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Jack said.  
  
" Why thank you Jack. Now where is your partner in crime?" Christina asked.  
  
At that exact moment, Will came up.   
  
" Here I am. Now let us set out." said Will.  
  
The trio walked a couple of blocks from the docks to Will's humble abode. Will dashed inside with Jack and Christina at  
  
his heels. He ran over and kissed Elizabeth full on the lips. Elizabeth ended the kiss.  
  
" Oh, come see our new baby. She is such a sweetheart. I named her Victoria Mary Turner." said Elizabeth. " You to Jack and...  
  
(Elizabeth gasped) Christina!"  
  
  
  
Authors Note: What did you think? I'll try to update before Monday. Please rate my unfinished work. Ok I Know its not that long,  
  
but I did it in a hour. (rush job) 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry to leave you hanging on chapter 3. Here is chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
" Christina Cody, is it really you?" Elizabeth asked in awe.  
  
" Yes and is it really you Lizzie Swann?" Christina asked astoundedly.  
  
" Yes" Elizabeth said excitedly. The two girls ran to each other and hugged.  
  
" It's been awhile Lizzie" Christina said, still embracing her friend.  
  
" It certainly has been because I am now Lizzie Turner" Elizabeth said.  
  
" Really? Oh my God that is great news, Lizzie" Christina said.  
  
" Am I missing something here?" Will asked. He had a look on his face of sheer confusion.   
  
" I think we should explain, Christina" Elizabeth said.  
  
" Yes, you should" Jack said.  
  
" Well," Christina began, " I lived here in Port Royal until I was fifteen. Then, I moved. But while I lived  
  
here, Lizzie was my best friend. She was like the sister I never had. We did nearly everything together."  
  
" Wait, I remember you saying something about Port Royal...." said Jack.  
  
" Well I'm glad that my almost sister is here to see my baby. What are you doing running around with a couple   
  
of pirates?" Elizabeth said.  
  
" Lizzie, I ran away." Christina said.  
  
" Why? Your father must be worried sick" Elizabeth said.  
  
" You remember Robert Milesand? Well my father betrothed me to the beast. I ran away because the last thing on  
  
my list is to marry someone I can't stand. Remember when I was fourteen? I told you if I ever did marry, it would be  
  
for love, not material things like money." Christina said.  
  
" Well, love me, doll." Jack said jokingly. Elizabeth glared at him.  
  
" You poor thing. I said the same thing as you. Remember? And now here I am. With the man I love" Elizabeth said.  
  
" Girls" Jack muttered.  
  
" What about girls, father?" a voice asked. A petite red head of about fifteen entered the room.  
  
" Bonnie! There you are I was wondering where you were." Jack said. Bonnie jumped up in her father's arms and embraced him.  
  
" Father, I've recovered. I'm ready to go back to sea" Bonnie said.   
  
" I'm sure you have. It's been half a year," Jack said. " Bonnie, I would like you to meet Christina Cody."  
  
" Hullo, Miss Cody" said Bonnie. " I'm Bonnie Sparrow, Jack's daughter.  
  
" Hello, Bonnie. But, do call me Christina." Christina said.  
  
" Alright, Christina." said Bonnie.  
  
Will was in the other room with Elizabeth looking at his beautiful daughter, Victoria. The other three raced in.  
  
" Isn't she beautiful?" Elizabeth said quietly so she would not diturb the baby's slumber.  
  
" Yes, she is" said Will with fatherly pride. " When will you be able to bring Victoria to the sea?" Will inquired.  
  
" In a year or two, but until then visit as often as possible" Elizabeth said.  
  
" We will" said Jack. They spent the rest of the morning chattering on. At noon, it was time to get back to the Pearl. They said goodbye to  
  
Elizabeth and Victoria, who was now awake. Jack, Will, Christina, and Bonnie walked back to the Pearl where the crew was waiting.  
  
" It was so great to be able to see Lizzie again" Christina said.  
  
" It's also great to be back at sea" said Bonnie.  
  
" Yes, it is. We best be going" Jack said. The four boarded their home and did their own little things. Christina went down to her cabin. She went  
  
to her desk and sat down. She opened her diary to the next empty page and wrote a short entry.  
  
" Dear Diary," she wrote." Today something spectacular happened. We went to see Will's wife and new baby and who should be Will's wife? My almost   
  
sister Lizzie Swann. It has been about three years since we last encountered. It was great seeing her. Her daughter Victoria is just the spit of her. We spent  
  
the afternoon chattering on about what we have been doing these years past. I had missed her so and being able to talk to her again was wonderful. I can't  
  
believe she is married and a momma. At least she married the man she loved. Will seems like the perfect husband for her. He really loves Elizabeth for herself.  
  
At Elizabeth's there was another suprise instore. Jack has a daughter! Her name is Bonnie. She seems like an alright girl. She is fifteen years old and quite a   
  
daddy's girl. Jack loves his daughter and she loves him. I never imagined Jack as the fatherly type. Well, I must change into some clothes I can breathe in."   
  
  
  
Christina got up and changed into a more sensible dress and went up on deck. She walked over to look onto the sea.  
  
" It's so beautiful," Christina said.  
  
" That it is," said Jack walking up behind her. " I see your beginning to love the sea as I do."  
  
" Yes. No matter how many times I look at the crystal waters, I can never get over how beautiful they are." Christina said.  
  
" Christina, you're a true pirate at heart." Jack said. After that he walked away.  
  
Later In Jack's Cabin.....  
  
" Jack, please it's for her own good. You must leave Christina alone" Will said.  
  
" And what if I don't? Will, I think I love her." Jack said.  
  
" Jack, you can't love her. She's only eighteen. your thirty years old. She's to young."  
  
" Will, you don't understand. She and I are alike in so many ways."  
  
" I know, Jack. Just please, don't do anything yet. Give her time at least."  
  
" That I will do. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
"Alright, Jack. Goodnight." Will said as he exited the room. Jack was left alone and went to sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Note: What do you think? Rate me please. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
That night as Jack slept he had the strangest dream. In this dream, he and Christina were getting married. Jack saw  
  
her in a long, white, silk dress and him in some formal get up. Him, Captain Jack Sparrow! It was absurd, yet it looked so   
  
right. He saw little Bonnie, in her favorite green silk, Elizabeth, in a pink gown, and Will and the crew all dressed formaly.  
  
He saw the smile that lit up Christina's whole face. The dream about the wedding took place on the Pearl, on a clear, sunny  
  
day. Jack also noticed he was happy in the dream. He watched the whole wedding ceremony and the bride and groom dancing.  
  
He heard Christina mutter, " Will you really be with me forever, Jack?" and his reply," Of course I will, love."  
  
Jack looked at marridge as a cage. But, maybe if he was in that cage with someone like Christina, it wouldn't be half bad.  
  
  
  
Will didn't sleep a wink that evening. All he could think about was Jack and Christina. Jack was only twelve years older than   
  
her. And they had so much in common. Jack had run away as a lad, and Christina was also a run away. They had the same views on  
  
marridge.(or as Jack said Hell) Both had lost a mother. They seemed right for each other, but Will knew how Jack was. He would   
  
break her heart. Will could tell Christina returned Jack's affections. It was the way she stared longingly at him. How she tried to gaze  
  
into his eyes. All Will could do was hope and pray that Jack would do nothing. He knew if Jack wanted something bad enough, there   
  
would be no reasoning.   
  
Bonnie couldn't believe her father. "How could he fall in love with someone three years older than his daughter?" Bonnie thought. " This   
  
is how it was with Ashlynne until Cleo murdered her. Father swore off love until he killed Cleo Saundersan and that damn bitch is still alive.  
  
Sure, Christina is a nice girl. But, damn. What if Cleo gets word of this? She'll kill Christina. I don't see why most women are interested in   
  
my father. He is thirty damn years old and has a daughter." Bonnie walked over to her dresser and brushed her hair. Next she inserted the   
  
curlers and went to bed.  
  
The next evening.....  
  
  
  
The Pearl had pulled into a port where the crew would make nessicary repairs on the ship. They would stay at the Seaside Inn. They all brought   
  
clothes and other things to their rooms, then went down to the saloon.  
  
One hour Later.....  
  
The whole crew, Jack, and Christina were rip roaringly drunk. Jack and Christina were on top of a table, bare foot, and dancing. Might I add that  
  
they were singing?  
  
Jack had his arm in Christina's as they danced and sang songs like, " A Pirates Life is the Life for Me". Will walked into the room and saw the 18 year old  
  
lass on the table dancing. She was totally smashed. Will walked over to the table and pulled her down, much to the crews protests. He carried her away from   
  
the crowd (Jack continued with his song and dance) so that he could talk to her in private.  
  
" Christina, what the Hell are you doing? You're only a girl." said Will angrily.  
  
" Ah, lighten up, Will. It's all in good fun." Christina said.   
  
" Look at you! You're smashed." Will said.  
  
" I am not." as Christina said this, she collapsed into Will's arms.  
  
" I'm gonna take you upstairs and put you to bed.  
  
Her reply was a mumble. Will carried her upstairs to her room. He pulled the covers back on the bed and put her underneath them. He pulled the covers up and   
  
soon she was sound asleep.  
  
Author's Note: OK. I'll write the next chapter soon. What do you think so far? Tell me then. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:Ok, I think I'll add some action about here.....  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Christina didn't sleep soundly for long. In the middle of the night, she was roughly awakened by a masked   
  
stranger.   
  
" Wake up, you filth," said the stranger. This person appeared to be a woman. Christina awoke and realized that  
  
there were six of these women, all of which were heavily armed.  
  
" Who are you?" Christina asked. Her reply was a blow to the face, which knocked her out.  
  
" Stupid girl," muttered the woman. The six women bound and gagged Christina and disappeared into the night.  
  
The next morning, Will walked into Christina's room, expecting to find her puking her guts out. Will was quite  
  
suprised to find her gone. He spent the morning searching the inn and the nearby neighborhoods. Not once did  
  
he see Christina. So he walked back to the inn and up to Jack's room.  
  
" Jack, Christina is missing!" Will said. Jack woke at the mention of her name.  
  
" Are you sure, mate?" asked Jack.  
  
" Possitive. I searched everywhere." said Will. Jack jumped off the bed and ran to Christina's room. He looked  
  
all over and saw a note under her pillow.  
  
" What does it say?" Will asked as he walked in and noticed the note.  
  
" Jack," he read." I have your daughter and your girlfriend. Give me what I want and I'll go away. You know   
  
where to find me. Love, Cleo. That wench took Bonnie, too. I'll kill her for this!"  
  
" Who is Cleo?" Will asked.  
  
" Captain Cleo Saunderson is the captain of the Crystal Ember. Her crew is made entirely of females and she is  
  
the greatest lady pirate ever to sail the seven seas. She killed Bonnie's mother because she loved me and I   
  
didn't return her love. Truth is, I couldn't stand her."  
  
" It says "give me what I want". What does she want?"  
  
" My life. She wants me as a pet. Or else she may do something terrible to Bonnie and Christina."  
  
" Where is she?"  
  
" The Crystal Cove is where her ship can be found."  
  
" Well, I guess you can tell me more about Cleo on the way to rescue Chris and Bonnie."  
  
" Your right, mate. We best pack." The afternoon was spent preparing for there next adventure. The rescue.  
  
Authore Note: What do you think? Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Yay, I finally got this chapter up! Go moi, go moi.Yay! Well here you go. Chapter 7.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Christine woke up a few hours later in a room she had never seen before. She was scared and her  
  
head was throbbing.   
  
" God, what happened to me," she thought. Then, she felt a strange feeling come over her. She   
  
ran to a pail she saw sitting across the room and puked. She heard the door open. A black woman  
  
with straight, shoulder length hair stood there.   
  
" Hello girly. I am Nina. I am to make sure you are up and dressed," she said.  
  
" I am Christina Cody," Christina gasped.  
  
" Ohh, the govener's lil' girl." said Nina. Christina noticed she had a singsong voice.  
  
" Yes, I am his daughter."  
  
" Then what are you doing crusading with a band of pirates?"  
  
" I ran away"  
  
" I think Cleo might like you in spite of the fact that you're with Jack."  
  
" I'm not with him. He's just taking care of me. Nina.....where's Bonnie?"  
  
" Oh, the feisty one? Cleo has three guards on her because she decided to fight rather than go   
  
quietly"  
  
" I do hope she's alright"  
  
" She is. Listen, I don't want to get on Cleo's bad side so put this on. Do you need help with the lacings?"  
  
" Yes please.  
  
Nina helped Christina into a really tight blue dress. It was very sleek and thin, not to mention revealing.  
  
The 2 walked to the dining hall. Nina walked Christina over to Cleo. Cleo was suprisingly pretty.  
  
She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a shapely body. She wore a cold look on her beautiful face.  
  
" So this is Jack's new girl. He's gotten over Ashlynne I suppose. Nina, tell all she's told you." Cleo said.  
  
" She says she her name is Cody. Christina Cody. She didn't say her age, but I'm guessing 18. She ran away.  
  
She says her and Jack aren't together. She is Govener Cody's daughter and the captain's fiancee."  
  
Authors Note: Info on chapter 8? alright here is a lil' info. chapter 8 is a jack flashback. g2g.  
  
I luv u all! ~crystal_butterfly~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you to those who've been reviewing my story. Here is chapter  
  
the Eigth.  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
After a long hard day of sailing, Jack retired to his cabin. He had a rather restless  
  
night. He couldn't sleep. Christina and Bonnie were all that was on his mind. Jack  
  
didn't care about what Cleo had said long ago. He would kill that bitch if it took  
  
his life.  
  
Ah, what Cleo had said. Jack remembered it as if it happened 10 days ago instead   
  
of 10 years ago. Cleo had taken his beloved Ashlynne and tortured her into  
  
near insanity. Before Jack could kill the wench, her and her crew pulled a great  
  
escape. The lights went out. Jack heard Cleo whisper in his ear," You can never  
  
kill me Jack. I am a part of you as you are of me." When the lights came on,  
  
she was gone. Ashlynne had died a few moments later leaving Jack with their  
  
5 year old daughter, Bonita or Bonnie. Jack vowed that day if Cleo ever touched  
  
one of his loved ones again, he would have her head.  
  
When Ashlynne was with Cleo, Cleo had her repeatedly raped by Spike, Cleo's pet,  
  
tortured by Nina, Cleo's First mate, and endlessly beaten by Ness. When Jack   
  
finally made it, she was bruised and scarred. It was better that she died in a way.  
  
Jack knew that no amount of medicine would heal her emotional scars.  
  
Bonnie was touched in shameful ways by Angelito, Ness' pet. Bonnie was not beaten,  
  
but Jack wished she had been instead of being molested.  
  
Jack finally drowsed off into a fitful sleep. All he saw now were memories of Ashlynne's  
  
poor face after she had been so brutally treated and all he heard were Bonnie's high pitched wails. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thank you all for your great reviews. The story is almost to it's   
  
end. If I get more reviews, i might make a sequel. Well, here is Chapter 9.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Elizabeth had recieved a letter from Will and was so terribly worried. Christina,   
  
her best friend mihght be dead, or worse. Elizabeth also got word of Bonnie's   
  
capture. Bonnie was as close as a daughter to her and a part of her would be lost  
  
if anything happened to either of them. Elizabeth rocked her baby to sleep and  
  
than went to bed herself.  
  
Christina had not been harmed yet, nor had Bonnie. Cleo liked the power that   
  
buzzed around Christina. I t was almost overwhelming. Not like Ashlynne.  
  
Ashlynne had had no power what so ever. She had been weak, dying. Cleo never  
  
could see how Jack managed to love Ashlynne. She was so trusting, so weak.  
  
Cleo hated the weak. She thought she might keep Christina around for awhile.  
  
It would be a nice change of pace.  
  
A few days later.....  
  
Jack and Will finally arrived to their destination. Crystal Cove. They saw Cleo's   
  
ship. They grabbed their weapons and set off towards the ship. Jack would get  
  
Bonnie and Chris out, if he came out dead or alive.   
  
Nina saw them sailing towards the ship.  
  
"Captain. They are here. Sparrow is here." she called.  
  
"Aye, Nina get the weapons. Ness, you are in charge of the cannons. Desiree,   
  
take the hostages below deck. The rest of you in your positions." Cleo yelled.  
  
With in minutes, everyone was positioned. Jack and Will were almost there.  
  
Authors Note: I greatly apologize for the short chapter. Well, what are you waiting for?  
  
Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: OK, I know I left you hanging. So here is chapter 10.  
  
Chapter 10:   
  
The minute Jack and Will boarded the ship, they were siezed by two of Cleo's cronies.   
  
" Jack, darling! So good to see you. Do you remember Luna and Celeste? They remember you. We all remember you darling. So how have you been?" asked Cleo.  
  
" I am not your darling. It is not good to see you. Unfortuantly, I do remember those two hags. I was great until you showed up." replied Jack. Cleo tisked.  
  
"Oh Jack don't act like that. Here lets have tea." said Cleo.  
  
" No. I'm here only to get back Miss Cody and Bonnie."  
  
" Jack, no need to call her Miss Cody. You never called someone who wasn't a lady "miss"."  
  
" She is a lady"  
  
" Someone who loses their innocence before marriage is no lady. You said so, once upon a time."  
  
" Are you saying I slept with Christina? She is a girl. She desserves better than me."  
  
" I am saying you slept with her, even though she is a child. She does desserve better"  
  
" Didya have your clairvoyant check into this."  
  
" Errr"  
  
" Thats a no."  
  
" Anyway Jack, even if she is a child, she has such energy. I think I'll keep her. You can HAVE that rugrat of yours.  
  
She is weak like Ashlynne." Bonnie was dragged up the stairs crying. It was obvious she had been beat.  
  
" You wench. How dare you touch her?"  
  
" Oh it wasn't me. It was Angelito. He says Bonnie tastes absolutely delicious." Cleo started walking and Luna, Celeste and  
  
Nina followed, dragging the 3 into a room. No one was paying much atention to Will. He and Luna last to enter the room.  
  
he grabbed a dagger from his belt and lunged it into Luna's chest. She staggered before she fell to the ground dead.  
  
No one payed attention to Will still. Cleo was leading them through another room. Will silently snuck up behind Celeste.  
  
He took the dagger, planted it into her side, and twisted it so the wound would not close. I t was now just the two of them   
  
with Cleo. Will made hand motions to signal he was going to look for Christina. Jack nodded. It was a good thing Nina  
  
had taken Bonnie to another room. Jack would get his chance to kill his nightmare. Soon.  
  
Authors Note: Cliff Hanger. More will be revealed in chapter the eleventh which is coming soon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: I want to say thank you to my reviewers, all 23 of you whos reviews I've read so far. I luv all of you.  
  
Thank you all so much. Well, here is chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Nina had just left and Bonnie was bound, gagged, and blind folded in a cold room. She was scared half to death.  
  
Death. Now that was a thought. Maybe death isn't that bad. No. Her father would never forgive her. I t was shameful  
  
to think such thoughts. Father would not accept cowardice. The pain had been plain upon her mothers face, but she had   
  
never been a coward. Bonnie decided death wasn't the answer. If her mother could survive torture, so could she.  
  
Will wondered through several rooms. He kept searching for Bonnie and Christina. Where were they? At last he found  
  
Bonnie. She was in a darkened cold room, boung, blindfolded and gagged. He walked over to her and pulled off the blindfold.  
  
He brushed a tear off her cheek and than started to untie her. The knots were difficult to untie. Typical. They were tied in the devils  
  
tongue knot, a knot created by a group of female finnish pirates. At last he untied all of the knots. Bonnie got up and pulled the gag out  
  
of her mouth. She fell onto him sobbing.  
  
"Will, I am so scared. I just want to die." sobbed Bonnie.  
  
"Bonnie, it will be alright. I swear. We'll get you out of here." said Will soothingly.  
  
"I, I...." Bonnie collapsed into Will's arms. Will carried her out of the room. He quietly walked up to the deck. No one was there. He crept   
  
quietly over to the side of the ship. He threw Bonnie over his shoulder and began to climb the rope ladder down. Will got into the boat and   
  
paddled over to the Pearl. He climbed up onto the deck. The whole crew was waiting there.(whole dif crew than on movie)   
  
"Miss Bonnie? Miss Bonnie?," said Cameron, as he shook her.  
  
" Is she dead Will," asked Tanya  
  
"No. She needs medical care is all. OK, we need to get over there and help Jack and Chris. I want Adam, Austin, and Claire to stay with Miss Bonnie.  
  
The rest of you come with me." said Will.  
  
"Why can't I go" asked Claire. " Is it because I'm a woman?"  
  
"No it's not, Miss Claire. Eva, Tanya, and Danielle are going." said Will.  
  
"Well why can't I go?" asked Claire.  
  
"Oh for Gods sake Claire. Your the only one who knows anything about medical care." said Danielle.  
  
"Fine , I'll stay here." said Claire.  
  
"Well thats settled. Lets go." said Will.  
  
They boarded all of the boats and paddled towards the Crystal Ember. They would help Jack defeat the bad guy,   
  
save the damsel in distress, as well as the day. It was show time.  
  
Authors Note: I am really getting into this story. OK, I just wanted to say something. You know that part on the movie when Barbossa dies and   
  
the apple falls? I thought that was kinda sad. 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Almost done. This might be my last chapter. Those who have reviewed, thank you. I am glad some of you liked my story, and even if you didn't, thanks for taking the time to read it.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Cleo led Jack into a candlelit room, her room. She pushed Jack on the bed and crawled up beside him.  
  
"You know Jack, you're the one man who has ever truly attracted me," said Cleo, stretching out on her bed.  
  
"Should I be flattered?," asked Jack.  
  
"In fact, you should," Cleo replied. "I have been under your sway since we first met."  
  
"But I have never been under yours."  
  
"True. You had something tying you down last time. Ashlynne is gone now. How about it, Jack? You always have been my one weakness."  
  
"I can't." This frustrated Cleo. The two than heard several screams.  
  
"Damnit. We will continue this later." She left the room and locked the door behind her.  
  
"When will she learn?," Jack muttered as he shot the lock off. He walked down the narrow corridors until he came to the plae where his rew was fighting Cleo's. Cleo was just standing there in awe.  
  
"Quit shooting holes in my goddamn ship," she shouted. Jack's crew greatly out numbered hers. Jack walked up to Cleo.  
  
"Cleo darling. Let us dance," said Jack. He drew his sword as did she and they began their dance. A few minutes later, Tanya ran in with Christina. Tanya handed Chris a sword.  
  
"Make yourself useful, Cody," shouted Tanya as Nina attacked her. Cleo only had 4 people left and was greatly out numbered.  
  
"Well, I guess I win Cleo," said Jak smirking.  
  
"No, you haven't won Jack. Not this time, not ever. Even if you kill me, you'll go down to," shouted Cleo.  
  
"Actually Cleo, the spell wasn't permanent," said one of the girls.  
  
"What do you mean?," asked Cleo.  
  
"I mean it has to be preformed every five years and the spell was preformed once," said she.  
  
"Oh shit," said Cleo. She turned to face Jack and Christina.  
  
"Together Jack?," asked Christina.  
  
"But of course, love," said Jack. At the exact same moment, Jack and Christina drove their swords into Cleo. Tears ran down her face.  
  
"I loved you, Jack," she whispered as she fell to the ground. She was dead. Jack continued to drive his sword into her even after she had died.  
  
"Jack, she's dead. She'll never hurt anyone again," said Christina.   
  
"Your right. Your right," said Jak wiping the blood from his hands.  
  
"Jack, the look in your eyes as you stabbed her. It scarred me," said Chris. A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. But as you said, she is gone. She is gone at last," said Jack. They sat on the floor holding each other. The nightmare was over. The only thing Christina had to face now was her father and the captain.  
  
Jack took Christina home with a heavy heart. He didn't know what he'd do without her. He had grown on her in the past few weeks. The two were walking up to Christina's homein complete silence. They were now on the little path that led to her front door. Christina looked at Jack.   
  
"Well, this is it," she said.  
  
"I guess this is it," said Jack.  
  
"I'll miss you, Jack." Christina was now crying.  
  
"And I you, love." Christina turned as if to go in, but than turned to Jack. She kissed him softly. Right as he was returning her kiss, Christina's father walked out.  
  
"Christina, you look like a rag tag," said Governor Cody.  
  
"Hello to you to, father," said Christina cooly.  
  
"Robert has been worried sick, as have I," said the Governor,"And who is this?"  
  
"This is Jack. He took care of me when I ran away," said Christina.  
  
"You me you weren't kidnapped?," asked the Governor.  
  
"No," said Chris. She gulped. It was time to face her father. Jack was already walking away. "Truth is father, I can't stand you or Robert or anyone for that matter. You never gave me a choice. You tryed to decide my life for me. Truth is, I love being away from here. I love Jack and I love the sea. I love freedom."  
  
"I won't allow it," said the Governor.  
  
"Allow this," she ran towards the road after Jack. She shouted his name."Jack."  
  
"Christina," he said. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her."What about your father?"  
  
"Oh hang him. Hang them all. They can't hold me down any longer."  
  
"They will come looking for you," said Jack.  
  
"Than we better get a head start than." She raced towards the dock with Jack behind her. They saw the Pearl in the cluster of ships and ran aboard. Jack yelled orders to the crew. They would have it all. Love with freedom. This was a beautiful thing.A thing that would last even after death, for love is the greatest thing you'll ever learn. 


	13. Epilogue

Authors Note: I thought I'd add what happened after Jack and Chris ran away together. No, you haven't seen the last of me, though this will end the adventure.   
  
Epilogue:  
  
Jack and Christina spent most of their time dodging the British Royal Navy, as there was now a price on both their heads. They were never captured though. They had the time of their lives together. They practicaly worshipped each other.  
  
Elizabeth came aboard sooner than planned and was reunited with her almost sister. She brought her beautiful baby girl and Victoria got to know and love the ocean.  
  
Will had never been happier, though a few short years later, he was shot in the head while protecting Victoria from an attacker. He was buried on Isle de Muerta.  
  
Bonnie became quite beautiful and was quite the little tom boy. She soon fell in love with Tanya and the two lived happily ever after.  
  
To continue on Jack and Chris, the two of them became lovers. They were married on the Pearl a year after they met. Christina never had any children of her own, but her and Bonnie became good friends. Jack, though he never got over Ashlynne, loved Christina. They had a very succesful marriage until they died together when the Pearl was sunk to the bottom of the Caribbean. Some say you can always see a flash of the two embracing if you sail near where the Pearl went down.  
  
There are several rumors about Crystal Cove, but the most famous is when your there, you can still here Cleo crying the tears for her unreturned love. 


End file.
